Medication is often dispensed using a medical cartridge, such as a syringe, having a carrier, a needle at the distal end of the carrier and a plunger slideably inserted at the proximal end of the carrier. A dose within the carrier is typically a measured volume of a medication, including pharmaceuticals, vaccines, insulin, hormones and any substance which the user desires or needs to inject into himself or a recipient. The dose is delivered through the needle by depressing the plunger distally. Such cartridges are typically referred to as pre-filled syringes and differ from conventional syringes that are furnished empty and are filled by the user before making an injection.
Alternatively, a medical cartridge such as an ampoule or a vial can also be used to dispense a dosage. These cartridges typically include a penetrable seal instead of a needle on one end of the carrier, and/or a piston rather than a plunger on the other end. Such cartridges are generally inserted into an adapter that includes a hollow body to hold the cartridge, a plunger to engage and move the piston in the cartridge, and/or a double-ended needle to penetrate the seal and communicate with the interior of the cartridge.
Many recipients that require various injections use these pre-filled medical cartridges because the medication does not need to be measured out prior to injection. The administration of the injections with medical cartridges is typically neither a desirable nor a safe procedure for recipients. The recipient may be young or does not possess the skill required to safely inject him or herself, or the recipient may have a fear of needles that can render him or her unable to administer the injection. In many cases, the administration of the injection may be in an emergency setting, and the user may not be trained in the injection procedure or may be flustered or rushed into administering the injection incorrectly. Furthermore, the risk of communicable diseases requires a great deal of care when handling a medical cartridge in order to reduce both the risk of an accidental needle stick and the risk of inadvertent needle reuse.
Thus, there is a need for improved medical injection systems and methods of injecting medication.